Maximum Ninja
Maximum Ninja is a small flash series by Sto0g3 of Newgrounds. It is a tribute series to Madness Combat. It is not canon within the series, but the time of day and sky are the same, the naked body of each character are normal, but it takes place somewhere else. There have so far been 3 Maximum Ninja episodes. Sto0g3 has said that the 4th Maximum Ninja will be released someday. Characters Ninja The Ninja is the main protagonist of the series, similar to Hank. He possesses a ruby which gives him strange powers. He was originally part of a gang known as the 'Vegas Cats', along with his friend John. Their hideout was raided, and he an John were the only survivors. They then joined the MAF (Madness Armed Forces). They were quickly promoted due to their skills. He was sent to rescue John after he was captured by the Asian Mafia. John John Kingston is a secondary protagonist, similar to Sanford and Deimos. He is a friend and partner of the Ninja. He grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada, and was abandoned by his parents at the age of 5. He was raised by a local gang of criminals. He later joins the MAF along with the Ninja, where he became a spy. He is sent to work undercover for the Asian Mafia, but he is captured when his cover is blown. He looks like an ordinary Madness character. Steve Steve is the main antagonist of the series, similar to Jesus. He was high in debt with David Corsen, and was thus arranged to be murdered by David. However, he managed to shoot David in the waist with a shotgun, and stole an emerald he wore around his neck. This emerald gave him powers, similar to the Ninja's ruby. He is very egotistical, seeing himself as a god. He commands a group of followers, known as the Sguard. He wears a black shirt and a fez. Arashikage Arashikage is the main antagonist of the first episode. He is the leader of the Asian Mafia. He is quickly killed by the Ninja. However, his shortly revived by Steve. He keeps getting killed and revived as a cyborg soon after. He gains mechanical body parts to replace his decaying body. David Corsen David is a debt collector and leader of a small group of bank robbers. He doesn't appear until the third episode. He attempts to murder Steve when he is unable to pay his debt, but he ends up being shot in the waist. Years later, he still holds a grudge against Steve, and sets out to find and kill him. Plot Maximum Ninja 1 The first episode starts with the Ninja killing members of the Asian Mafia. He orders one person to say where John is being held. He points to the basement, and the Ninja spares him. When the Ninja goes down to the basement, he finds Arashikage guarding John, who is unconscious in a chair. He kills Arashikage by slicing his chest. He unties and carries out John. Meanwhile, Steve resurrects Arashikage. Maximum Ninja 2 The second episode continues from the first's end. Soon, Arashikage ambushes the duo. John shoots at him, but it does nothing. John flees to a car outside, and the Ninja slices up and kills Arashikage again. The two then drive to an airport to head back to Nevada. The two split up to different sections of the airport, and kill some grunts. Suddenly, Steve shows up and aims at them with two Desert Eagles. Maximum Ninja 3 The third episode starts with Steve killing John and knocking out the Ninja. When the Ninja wakes up, he mourns for and buries John. He soon gets back to Nevada, and quits the MAF. 5 years later, the Ninja locates and tries to kill Steve as revenge. He heads to his hideout and kills members of the Sguard. The scene soon cuts to David and Arashikage at a gang leader meeting, reminiscing on their past enemies, the Ninja and Steve. They both decide to search for them. When the Ninja approaches one guard, he tells him he is peaceful, and brings the Ninja to Steve. David arrives at the hideout and also kills more guards. He soon arrives at the door to Steve's lair, and prepares to ambush him. Inside, Steve and the Ninja face off, and are about to unleash their power, when the episode ends. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes